The drain of a conventional vertical power transistor die is directly connected to a die pad at the backside of the die. The drain pad of the die is directly connected to a drain lead of the package. In many applications, it is desirable to sense the transistor source current or temperature. Conventional techniques for sensing source current or temperature typically involve providing a dedicated sense pad separate from the source pad at the front side of the transistor die. The front side of the die is flipped during the die bond process, and the dedicated source pad is directly soldered or glued. Such a die/package configuration requires a dedicated die pad design for related sensing redistribution, increasing package design complexity and package cost.